Ricardo Hoyos
Ricardo Antonio Hoyos is a Canadian actor who portrayed Zig Novak on Degrassi and Degrassi: Next Class. He was on the Nickelodeon/TVOntario kids' series Dino Dan and was also on Hub's RL Stine's The Haunting Hour as Bill. He also appeared in an episode of Haven called "Butterfly". He is good friends on set with Cristine Prosperi, Olivia Scriven, Alex Steele, Munro Chambers, and Luke Bilyk. Trivia *Ricardo is a Sagittarius. *He is Peruvian, Ecuadorian, and Irish. *He has a 17-year-old brother, and a 24-year-old sister. *His favorite color is green. *Ricardo has dual citizenship in the USA and Canada. *If he could work with one old Degrassi cast member, it would be Shane Kippel. *He ships Zimogen (Zig and Imogen). *His celebrity crush is Cara Delevigne. *His dream career after Degrassi is antiquing. Source *He ships Zaya (Zig and Maya). *His brother, Lucius Hoyos (b. 2001), is also an actor. *His mom is his best friend. *He's a big fan of Red Hot Chili Peppers. *He was dating former Degrassi star Annie Clark. It is assumed they broke up after the two stopped following and stopped posting about each other on Instagram. Filmography Gallery 7wa5i4avt7517t14.jpg AZ LRI6CIAA6Z-Y.jpg large.jpeg AaOBWMlCEAA79BC.jpg C12kf.jpg Cknovb.jpg Cutee.jpg D5g0ncfw5n9ywfn0.jpg Dino-Dan 0.jpg Dino-dan-characters-ricardo-listImage.jpg Fe37d81774efaa703d16367433d2e76d.jpg Hpgla.jpg IMG 0182.JPG IOU9.jpg Owiruowruowiruwoieru.jpg PEOLmVTOF7CjSV 1 c.jpg Readthrough.jpg Rfbhfffffdskjbvdsd.jpg Ricardo-hoyos-262123.jpg Ricardo-hoyos-262124.jpg Ricardo-hoyos-32nd-young-artist-awards-8VN2Mq.jpg Ricardo-hoyos-32nd-young-artist-awards-ulzrJ5.jpg Ricardo.jpg Ricardo1.jpg Ricardo10.jpg Ricardo11.jpg Ricardo12.jpg Ricardo13.jpg Ricardo14.jpg Ricardo2.jpg Ricardo3.jpg Ricardo4.jpg Ricardo5.jpg Ricardo6.jpg Ricardo7.jpg Ricardo8.png Ricardo9.png Ricardohoyos2.jpg Ricardohoyos5.jpg Richardo!.jpg Rxy1.jpg Ryx2.jpg Ryx3.jpg Ss-dinoDan 01.jpg Tumblr ls4wtimyGV1qie2v8o1 250.jpg Tumblr ls8xqtXHK61qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls97hczmcI1r2lj8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsbdp1Xymv1qie2v8o1 500.png Tumblr lsoedjPKGT1qzl9nyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsoerg2pVN1qzl9nyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsogpl6Mpk1qzl9nyo1 500.jpg ricardo15.jpg Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg AcPQA4xCAAA9hUw.jpg uniforms.png ricardo17.jpg ricardo18.jpg Ricardo8.jpg ricardo and cristine.jpg Oh cute.jpg ricardo9.jpg ricardoAnnie.jpg ricardoannie2.jpg ricardoalexxx.png Sjghjgbhjv.jpg dino-dan-characters-mainImage.jpg Indiana jones2.jpg Indiana jones.jpg 283526.jpg unf.jpg errmmm.jpg diq.jpg tumblr_lv85zjVhkd1qhggo4o1_400.jpg Hoyos9.png Hoyos7.png Hoyos6.png Hoyos5.png Hoyos4.png Hoyos3.jpg Hoyos2.png hoyos11.jpg h0y0s.JPG h0y0s2.JPG h0y0s3.JPG tumblr_lvgctxbiVx1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvhtf1bmP11qzl9nyo3_500.png tumblr_lvi15lJpTj1qldcu4o1_500.png 386514_211719138905204_158647204212398_491523_1580216121_n.jpg tumblr_lvnhuwe3vN1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Ricardoannie.jpg Ricardojess.jpg Ricardomunro.jpg Cristinericardomunrojess.jpg Aislinnlylericardo.jpg Samiiajricardo.jpg 380031_208231779252747_207692282640030_490933_768318790_n.jpg 392870_208231595919432_207692282640030_490931_1481739521_n.jpg 379714_208232322586026_207692282640030_490939_911919707_n.jpg tumblr_lvrosqzg5x1r4ni5fo5_250.jpg Ale. Annie. Justin. Lyle. Munro.jpg tumblr_lw2cmmmRmJ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnhspGJfW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lw5qwqjtL41qgpv1do1 500.jpg tumblr_lvro2obQhL1r4ni5fo4_250.jpg tumblr_lvpe9h1dKE1r4ni5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwueeoDIRS1r4ni5fo2_400.jpg tumblr_lx5jpnlKQc1r4ni5fo1_500.jpg sexy.jpg tumblr_lx72b6FXk81r4ni5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx72bmlUaq1r4ni5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx72cojCba1r4ni5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx728jdd311r4ni5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly29tyy9Tr1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lygrsb0xIB1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_lyqchubIXX1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lys78dzKii1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lyu6xr9s621qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzmeidto1O1r4zmcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ly8l9jRr021qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr m1v8mp4NCU1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg Shaniceo.jpg Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 9.52.31 AM.png tumblr_m2hkgcZDyD1qct0ifo1_500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-15 at 1.48.28 PM.png Tumblr m35zrxlupG1qdozxbo1 500.jpg tumblr_m6szflcPV21qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6z83zxLKm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6z83celUD1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6z82nlfyW1qct0ifo2_250.jpg tumblr_m6z82nlfyW1qct0ifo1_250.jpg tumblr_m6z817NXnz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6z80pQrmp1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6z7zgp8cB1qct0ifo1_250.jpg tumblr_m6z7zgp8cB1qct0ifo2_250.jpg tumblr_m6z7x33Ilg1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70pm2JWSz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m743nerjGX1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr m7aenbnKl71qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7djzh1drw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Whisperhugband.jpg Tumblr m7p35weMGc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m81ncsyX6U1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7wg2xd1RS1qct0ifo1 500.jpg L54tq.jpg Aaaaa.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaa.jpg tumblr_m6chmkgQm21qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mfat7utt2F1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Tumblr mfb35mWNzE1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mfg6lpELep1rpu0ejo1 400.jpg tumblr_mez30extum1ql7b4ko1_500.jpg Tumblr mgue5rBV2S1rjv5lco1 500.png tumblr_m74pkpEOod1r4ni5fo2_250.gif|Little Ricardo!! tumblr_mjm4u1HNZ21s0dhaco1_400.jpg|Cristine and Ricardo tumblr_mjctpfgA3h1r80k43o1_500.jpg ricardolivia.jpg|Ricardo and Olivia 303847_la.jpg BG96mwqCIAMLYxW.jpg BGogWMMCMAA1P78.jpg BFXHgclCIAA0WsE.jpg BFXFTXbCEAEaGzW.jpg BEokixlCcAAlDpF.jpg BDMjdZBCIAEF2JH.jpg Tumblr mkaxz67q331s9b8xgo2 500.jpg Yh.jpg Ricardo Hoyos-1.jpg Ricardo Hoyos-2.jpg RH1.jpg RH2.jpg RH3.jpg RH5.jpg RH6.jpg 214599_la.jpg 390524_208229062586352_1301632672_n.jpg Jessica_ricardo1.png fg7d6f87g5h4f4fd35f.png Dsfsd986g9sd6g7s5d67g5.png 8g7f68hj7hg5j6ghk.png 8fdsgdyf97hgdf7h.png Ancaruke.jpg Gdbfjhdf7h6df.png dbfubsdugbodsugb.png gubdfg0db0fh.png fobrout933e.png Ty5ugh.jpg tumblr_mroh64Xyfw1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Fsoavidsfc86a.png Kasfviyas.png osfuvdasivf.png sfvayis8.png Fsdgbuofagsvd.png dgsdfhgsdhjdj.png Ricardo and Chloe.jpg Ricardo and Ana.jpg Tumblr muzhh6XXpy1r4ni5fo1 500.png 562894_681313238546040_1314264888_n.jpg 1380196_681312665212764_303528700_n.jpg 1380354_681311495212881_1291754434_n.jpg 1381627_681310518546312_1760708416_n (1).jpg 1383014_681308515213179_145837864_n.jpg Ricardo Hoyos-3.png Ricardo Hoyos-4.png Ricardo Hoyos-5.png Ricardo Hoyos-6.png Ricardo Hoyos-7.jpg Ricardo Hoyos-8.png Ricardo Hoyos-9.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 5.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 14.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 18.jpg Ricardo and Jessica Cuties.jpg Lukesparty.png Ricardo Hoyo - omfg gtfo stop being so attractive.png Degrassi-baby-photos-ricardo.jpg favdsfiyvasdf.png udfvidsyfvsdf.png Ricardo Hoyos filming Billy The Kid01.jpg|Ricardo on the set of Billy The Kid Tumblr my46ghYz321r5uoxco1 1280.jpg tumblr_mxzqucYV5G1qfb9olo1_500.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg tumblr_mzw1inylHX1qfb9olo1_500.jpg Ricardo and Jessica.jpg Tumblr n0i7zplinc1qlmsh9o1 500.png Tumblr n0pqqffn0q1rpu0ejo1 500.jpg Tumblr n0pr0f41aF1rpu0ejo1 500.jpg 1094802984023948023.png 894375948357.png BhqVe5zCEAAgPSR.jpg BhqYBS6CcAA6BC7.jpg dhvfdhvcjdgf.png Gffghfgh.png Dsf34f.png BjDTBEhIAAAjRaD.jpg Screen-shot-2014-03-19-at-9.44.35-PM.png Ricardo and his dad.jpg 09r8fgjfdlgk.png Ricardo-hoyos-1364496786.jpg Ricardo-Daniel-Luke-AJ-degrassi-31944700-500-546.png Tumblr n7p977Wvb41ttgk27o1 500.jpg 98s7f9sf.png fjdvkghsdvgj.png dhsvfyhsdcfu.png fhdsvhdgjh.png sdsvfcdutc.png dsvkfvhgvcdj.png fjldfkdvhgkdf.png Dlfjsvdhfvj.png fsldbkfdvhd.png kdfkhdsvfjd.png Dgkjdbfkjdbvgh.png Gdjfgbkdfgv.png AD002~26.jpg AD001~16.jpg AD002~13.jpg TheseTwo.jpg 1663109_317239421762364_527952935_n.jpg DFDKDSVFSDHVFdgdf.png Ss+(2014-08-04+at+05.20.00).jpg Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png Tumblr nafacnnUaH1rpu0ejo1 500.png Image30.jpg Degrassi-emmys-2014.jpg Dgrassi-emmy's-2014.jpg degrassi-emmys-2014-2.jpg image33.jpg Tumblr nagb6t9bGL1ruai3do1 400.jpg Tumblr n9ido9Axc61qd0tcho1 500.jpg r65gdfgdfg4wer.png BvMeBUSIAAECu2j.jpg Fdvsdhfjds.png Fgjfgbjfh.png gkdfgbfdjgb.png Fgjdbfjdkjg.png bsjldfbsjfb.png kfbdjsbfsjd.png ;fndlkjfgbf.png dfkdjgbfdjgbf.png glkdfbgjdfgv.png fldbkfhdvh.png hgjgkfgj.png kfdbjfbdhvf.png dfgdjgfujdfg.png sfjdbsfkdsvfh.png hfgjfbgj.png dfjdbkfdkhg.png Fdbfkdvhg.png Kjbfdbgkjdf.png Fjbdkjgdhgvf.png Djvgkjgv.png Sfjbsdjgbkj.png ricardo-hoyos-1339190133.jpg tumblr_nbjoqyCi4a1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Tumblr nbfx17ZTON1rqi7igo1 500.png Tumblr nbg0p3CcXv1rdyrivo1 500.png 1402-03.jpg Zigzoe.jpg LukeMunroRicardo.jpg Tumblr ne81ezFmGn1tllcx5o1 500.jpg Tumblr na3fkpLYx11r5l4zio1 500.jpg B4B0qf-CMAA5i9L.jpg Babes.jpg Tumblr inline nglftfuZeZ1qcwmuc.png 56dfgdfg.png Tumblr ni12bq1zs41qi8mqgo1 1280.jpg B3egd5YIUAAjRLx.jpg yoyoyo.gif rerre.jpg B4yedX3IYAAUgKN.jpg Tumblr nfrbmebARm1r5l4zio1 1280.jpg Tumblr n22lzmqVOZ1r5l4zio1 1280.jpg ^4B5DAC409FB6C5752949D99857BC440D55F63B8BD43F557FF1^pimgpsh thumbnail win distr.jpg 11013577 10153764481259119 6239606036536276200 n.jpg Dadada.jpg Lukericardoreiyasara.png 11116660 1380741458917088 1523841483 n.jpg 11117019 799690333445567 1743160949 n.jpg 11055891 1401085233542266 1890108117 n.jpg 11111461_386138328232454_93462_n.jpg CBiCClfUkAEzCb7.jpg CBHEBBJWQAAjbZB.jpg Tumblr ncy42dhuTh1tw2dgjo1 500.png 1971512 659250574136097 1578006129 n.jpg COo1BJEWUAAZ5y6.jpg Tumblr nuld4x0HhD1ts1y69o1 540.png COvu qtWgAAUdny.png 11909335 833338666763809 691691633 n.jpg 11875377 150701185273511 430649414 n.jpg 11809934 1651327241818124 256435969 n.jpg 10475191 888986034514066 1037018616 n.jpg 1516630 1001672513189035 597106447 n.jpg COw9jPBXAAAhdoE.jpg Hollingsvakcute.jpg 11374243_1612249602363097_841831437_n.jpg COvMYAwWcAA7tzx.jpg COw05rdUcAAw8D8.jpg COxGmEwVAAAuNIP.jpg Mckn7sz4vc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbabs2cOwy1r5l4zio1 500.jpg 11899730_962995067094151_19002772_n.jpg Tumblr m55zmmqa821qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8vulkTkax1qkbe83o1 500.jpg CQlgKzWVEAAq0OU.jpg CQ5n-QtWIAELrBu.jpg tumblr_nymxpuDJug1r5uoxco1_540.jpg tumblr_nyn03xdemO1u87mpdo1_540.jpg tumblr_nunjelzuyQ1qd0tcho3_500.png 99d.png 999.png Tumblr natttrqQC91qfquxjo1 500.jpg tumblr_nyqup64oZ31u87mpdo1_540.jpg Degrassi in nicaragua.png Cinderella.png tumblr_nz66muvKZE1u87mpdo1_540.jpg Ssfaw.jpg asdfghj.png 9835 681305651880132 1668973960 n.jpg 1385022 681311225212908 1112947265 n.jpg BVhgkaNIQAAPObP.jpg Tumblr nz7nwaXQ1y1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr nzo4tipufZ1unv2o2o1 540.png 924263_1685919964953857_1919707940_n.png CYiMottWAAAtPwb.jpg Navidad.png CdJFhWwXEAAm6Jn.jpg B0EWqIQIMAEhrDh.jpg Hottie.png CjAhluIWkAAdazW.jpg 13402752 1614191392244881 1258946494 n.jpg Miriis.png Anniecardo (2).png Normal KCA15511.jpg Tumblr mspxw0dkZY1rkhjqno1 500-1.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: NC cast